


Home

by Gigi2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, It's how he shows he loves him, Kissing, Loki likes to stab things, Love, M/M, Midnight confession, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, especially Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi2/pseuds/Gigi2
Summary: Midnight is used for a lot of things, but for Loki and Thor it means confessing to each other the things they have done.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> ShadowWraithAssassin, I hope you and everybody else enjoy this little dabble of Loki and Thor.
> 
> As always, leave your fic requests below.

Loki curled closer to the warming presence that was in the large bed beside him. The God of Mischief nuzzled closer to Thor’s neck and breathed in the scent of his spicy hair. Beside him, Thor lay awake, smiling down at him softly.

“Stop staring at me”, Loki muttered before he buried his head in Thor’s shoulder.

“How can I stop staring at the most beautiful person in the whole of the universe? Do you remember when we were children?”, Thor asked, that far away look was burnt in his eye.

“Of course, I do, I was there you idiot”. Loki’s voice was thick and heavy with sleep. 

Thor smiled before he kissed Loki’s forehead gently, he brought his calloused fingers up to map out the distinct features of Loki’s face: His cheekbones, his jaw line and his nose. Loki sighed into his touch and breathed softly before his eyes fluttered up to state up at Thor.

“I’m referring to one of the times when you didn’t stab me, Loki”.

“I stab things I love, darling”, Loki said.

Thor scoffed before he curled his fingers into the thick, shiny black hair. He tugged sharply, and a quiet moan escaped from Loki’s parted lips.

“And I give up pop tarts for the things I love”. Loki grinned at Thor before he kissed him quickly.

“It seems we both make sacrifices for the ones we love. Although, I am technically a King. So, I win”, Loki reminded with a smirk.

“No, you’re not, Loki. You’re a consort, we haven’t actually gotten married”, Thor pointed out.

“We might as well be married”. Loki waved his hand dramatically before he curled closer to Thor.

“We are not married, though, Loki. Now, as much as I love you, please, turn around and let me sleep”.

“I’m usually the one begging for sleep, Thor. Are you sick?”.

Thor groaned and nosed at Loki for a moment before he sighed” No. I just want to sleep”.

“Very well then, my love”. Loki smiled before he kissed Thor goodnight.

Loki turned back on his side before Thor hooked his head over Loki’s and sighed. Wrapped around each other once again, they both gave into the temptation of heaviness that pulled at their heavy lids. When they woke up the following morning, the sun was still hidden behind dark grey clouds that hovered in the equally dark sky. Loki whined when Thor ripped the blankets away from himself, just so the great big oaf could curl around the blankets even more. Loki ripped them back, and soon enough it was an all-out war between the two of them.

“You buffoon give me the blanket before I freeze”, Loki shouted.

“You won’t freeze, Loki”, Thor huffed.

“I will transform into a snake and stab you”, Loki threatened.

“That’s just rude, Loki. We were eight the last time that happened”.

“I stabbed you a month ago”, Loki said.

Thor rolled his eye before he moved to straddle Loki. The Thunder God used his hand to cuff Loki’s wrist together. Loki frowned before he shifted his weight so Thor was resting comfortably on his hips. Loki pulled Thor down closer to him, knotted his fingers into his hair and brought their lips together in a sinful kiss. Their tongues ran across each other’s mouth slowly and wetly. For a while after the initial kiss, the pair traded softer, slower kisses of love and endearment.

“Do you remember when we first kissed?”, Loki asked.

“That memory is engrained in me, Loki. I will never forget it for as long as I live, which happens to be a very long time for one reason”. Thor smirked against Loki’s lips as he spoke.

“Why is that?”, Loki wondered.  
“Because you don’t stab me nearly as much as you once did. I love you”. Thor smiled before he kissed Loki once.

Loki rolled his eyes before he kissed Thor. He muttered a near silent “I love you too”. They spent the rest of the morning in bed, cuddled close and watching the tv, all the while, the rained poured outside, Loki smiled before he curled closer to Thor and sighed. He loved his home now, and it was perfect.


End file.
